futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States Presidential Election, 2016 (Gaming with Adam's World)
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" |Presidential election results map. Blue denotes states/districts won by Clinton/Kaine. Red denotes those won by Trump/Pence. Numbers indicate electoral votes allotted to the winner of each state. |- | |} Background Article Two of the United States Constitution provides that for a person to be elected and serve as President of the United States, the individual must be a natural-born citizen of the United States, at least 35 years old, and a resident of the United States for a period of no less than 14 years. Candidates for the presidency typically seek the nomination of one of the various political parties of the United States, in which case each party devises a method (such as a primary election) to choose the candidate the party deems best suited to run for the position. The primary elections are usually indirect elections where voters cast ballots for a slate of party delegates pledged to a particular candidate. The party's delegates then officially nominate a candidate to run on the party's behalf. The general election in November is also an indirect election, where voters cast ballots for a slate of members of the Electoral College; these electors in turn directly elect the President and Vice President. The incumbent, President Barack Obama, a Democrat and former U.S. Senator from Illinois, was ineligible to seek reelection to a third term due to restrictions of the Twenty-second Amendment. Candidates Democrats *Hillary Clinton (Age 69), former Secretary of State from New York (Nominee) *Bernie Sanders (Age 75), US Senator from Vermont (Withdrew 7/12/16) *Martin O' Malley (Age 53), Former Governor of Maryland (Withdrew 2/1/16) *Lincoln Chaffee (Age 63), Former Governor of Rhode Island (Withdrew 10/23/15) *Jim Webb (Age 70), Former US Senator from Virginia (Withdrew 10/20/15) *Lawrence Lessig (Age 55), Harvard Law School Professor (Withdrew 11/2/15) Hillary Rodham Clinton2.jpg| 1331422753_BernieSanders.jpg| martinomallley.jpg|Martin O'Malley LincolnChafee.jpg|Lincoln Chafee JimWebb.jpg|Jim Webb lessig.png|Lawrence Lessig Republicans *Donald Trump (Age 70), CEO of the Trump Organization (Nominee) *Ted Cruz (Age 46), US Senator from Texas (Withdrew 5/3/16) *John Kasich (Age 64), Governor of Ohio (Withdrew 5/4/16) *Marco Rubio (Age 45), US Senator from Florida (Withdrew 3/15/16) *Ben Carson (Age 65), Former Director of Pediatric Neurosurgery for John Hopkins Hospital from Florida (Withdrew 3/4/16) *Jeb Bush (Age 63), Former Governor of Florida (Withdrew 2/20/16) *Rand Paul (Age 53), US Senator from Kentucky (Withdrew 2/3/16) *Chris Christie (Age 54), Governor of New Jersey (Withdrew 2/10/16) (VP Nominee) *Mike Huckabee (Age 61), Former Governor of Arkansas (Withdrew 2/1/16) *Carly Fiorina (Age 62), Former CEO on Hewlett-Packard (Withdrew 2/10/16) *Rick Santorum (Age 58), Former US Senator from Pennsylvania (Withdrew 2/1/16) *Jim Gilmore (Age 67), Former Governor of Virginia (Withdrew 2/12/16) *Scott Walker (Age 49), Governor of Wisconsin (Withdrew 9/21/15) *Rick Perry (Age 66), Former Governor of Texas (Withdrew 9/11/15) *Bobby Jindal (Age 45), Former Governor of Louisiana (Withdrew 11/17/15) *Lindsey Graham (Age 61), US Senator from South Carolina (Withdrew 12/21/15) *George Pataki (Age 71), Former Governor of New York (Withdrew 12/29/15) 845px-Donald Trump by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Donald Trump Tedcruz.jpg|Ted Cruz Johnkasich.jpg|John Kasich 800px-Marco Rubio, Official Portrait, 112th Congress.jpg|Marco Rubio Ben Carson by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Ben Carson Jeb Bush by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Jeb Bush Rand Paul official portrait with flag edit.jpg|Rand Paul Christie-official-portrait1.jpg|Chris Christie Mikehuckabee.jpg|Mike Huckabee Carly Fiorina by Gage Skidmore.jpg|Carly Fiorina Rick Santorum by Gage Skidmore 2.jpg|Rick Santorum Gilmore.jpg|Jim Gilmore Scottwalker.jpg|Scott Walker Bobbyjindal.jpg|Bobby Jindal Rick Perry.jpg|Rick Perry LindseyGraham.jpg|Lindsey Graham GeorgePataki.jpg|George Pataki Libertarian *Gary Johnson, Former Governor of New Mexico (Nominee) *John McAffee, businessman from Tennessee *Austin Peters, Owner of The Libertarian Republic from Missouri *Rhett Smith, Security Officer *Marc Allen Feldman, Owner of Openivo, Inc *Jack Robinson, Jr. businessman *Darryl W. Perry, Owner and Managing Editor of Free Press Publications *Derrick Michael Reid, political analyst *Keenan Dunham *Shawna Joy Sterling, Pastoral Counselor Garyjohnsonphoto.JPG|Gary Johnson Campaign The results of the controversial Republican nomination attracted national media attention throughout the summer leaving the campaign of Secretary Clinton low key and out of the spotlight, but left the Republican party fractured as many Republicans outright refused to support Trump, and instead turned to the Libertarian ticket. During the general election campaign Trump's main arguments against Clinton were that she would be a continuation of the Obama administration's debt-growing and big-spending policies. His policies focused on the economy, promising to dismantle Obamacare and cut entitlement spending. He was bombastic and aggressive, accusing her of being another gun-grabbing socialist. He also mentioned her role in the 2012 Benghazi attack on numerous occasions in an effort to cast doubt on her trustworthiness. Trump and Clinton attacked Johnson and Stein as "fringe" candidates who have no chance of winning. Trump also attacked Johnson for being a baby-killing, gay, pothead. Clinton attacked him for allowing Wall St to get away with taxes and allowing terrorists to get guns. Clinton on the other hand attempted to paint Trump as a nativist, a xenophobe, a racist, and a misogynist, reminding the nation repeatedly of the polarizing statements he made throughout the primaries. She promised to take meaningful action on the war against drugs and further extend social healthcare benefits. Her foreign policy proposals and hawkishness were uncontested. Bill Clinton made an impact on the campaign trail, appearing many times on her behalf to explain differences in policy. Debates There were 3 Presidential Debates and 1 VP Debate. *P1: September 26, 2016 at Wright State University in Dayton, Ohio. Clinton and Trump participated. *VP: October 4, 2016 at Longwood University in Farmville, Virginia. Castro, Christie, and Weld participated. *P2: October 9, 2016 at Washington University in St. Louis in St. Louis, Missouri. Clinton, Trump, and Johnson participated. *P3: October 19, 2016 at University of Nevada, Las Vegas in Las Vegas, Nevada. Clinton, Trump, Johnson, and Stein participated. Results Hillary Clinton got a majority of Electors. Winning Candidate's Percentage in Bold Category:Politics Category:Elections Category:USA Category:Outdated Elections (Adam's World)